Love Story between two Love Birds
by MaxIsMe
Summary: Max just moved to Cali from Arizona, with a bad past following her. Fang feels an automatic connection to her, but Max swore off love. Will Fang change that? Or will Max be to far gone for love? NO WINGS! FAX! EGGY!
1. Max POV: Maxie is the New Girl

_**(A/N) Hey guys! Hope you likey! Max is gonna seem emo and depressed for a bit, but by the 3rd or 4th chappie, she should be back to normal.**_

_**Max: *listning to music***_

_**Whatcha listenin' to Max?**_

_**Max: I must be Emo**_

_**... -_-'**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**_

_**Max POV**_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Someone shut the fu-"

"Watch it, young lady!"

I sat up abruptly, and looked around. I was in my room. Well, my new one. We just moved here. And by here, I mean California. By now, you're probably wondering who the heck I am and what just happened. Well, my name is Max. It's really Maximum Ride, but call me Max. I live with my Mom, Dr. Martinez, my sister, Ella Martinez, and Jeb. Jeb's my father, but I REFUSE to call him that. And you're probably wondering why my last name is different the my Mom's and sister's. Well, I'm actually adopted. But my mom took me in when I was a few weeks old, and didn't know my name, so when I got older I named myself. And Jeb's okay with it too, whose last name is Batchelder. What you just witness there was my daily wake up schedule. Alarm goes off; I almost say a naughty word, and my mom yelling at me to watch my mouth. It happened everyday back in Arizona.

"Max! HURRY UP! It's the first day and you don't want to be late!" said a voice from downstairs.

"Coming Ella!" I yelled back. I quickly took a shower and threw on some clothes. Red, shredded skinny jeans, with a black Paramore shirt I made myself. I tried -keyword: tried- to comb out my hair, but after a few knots that could make Hitler cry, I gave up. I grabbed my stuff and my combat boots and ran downstairs. Mom had made pancakes, so I hurriedly scarfed them down. I looked around and saw Ella staring at me. "What?" I said.

"Oh, nothing…" She said, innocently. But I know that look. She has something planned. My phone rang before I could ask for more information. It was an alarm saying it was time to leave. I ran out the door saying, "Bye Mom! Bye Jeb!" in rapid speed, with Ella hot on my heels. We ran across the street and joined the crowd.

That's right, we live right across from the school. I'm a tenth grader and Ella's a freshman. What a joyous day it'll be. Note the sarcasm.

We went to the front office and picked up our sh- crap. I'm trying to stop cussing. So bear with me people.

After we found our first class, (which we just so happened to share), we sat in the very back of the room. I was looking around at all the people, while Ella was applying lip gloss. She's such a girl! But, I'm kinda a girly-girl when it comes to some things. Yeah, I'm a girl. Thought I was a boy, huh?

Well, I scanned the room and saw a guy with strawberry blonde hair, and he was TALL! I'm not short myself though, being 5'8''. But he was a good 4-5 inches taller than me. Next to the pale, blonde boy was another boy, around the same height as him. But he was tan, and muscular, and had jet black hair that was longish. And… He was looking at me! I quickly turned away as another girl came into the room. She made a beeline for the dark-haired boy. I instantly hated her. She had long, red hair, which was waaay longer than her skirt. Or her shirt for that matter. Red-haired wonder was a total ho. A skank. Slut. Bitch. Dang! Now I have to give Ella a cookie. Right when I was about to tell Ellz about me cussing, the bell rang. The teacher, whose name I found out, was Mrs. Dwyer, called roll.

"James."

"I go by Iggy, remember? I told you last year. I even told you at schedule pickup! PAY ATTENTION BITCH!" Said the pale blonde, whose name is apparently James, or Iggy.

"Watch your mouth young man, and I refuse to call you that. Nick?"

"I go by Fang, Mrs. Dwyer. I told you that too." Said the dark-headed boy. Fang fit him perfectly. Just like his shirt… OH MY GAWD! Forget I said that!

"Oh, right! Sorry Fang, I forgot." She said while smiling sweetly at him. Gross. He seemed to think so too.

"Lissa?"

"Here Mrs. Dwyer!" Said the red-haired wonder. Bit-slut.

When Mrs. Dwyer finished roll, she saw Ellz and I hiding in the back row. And then, it happened. She made us stand up, IN FRONT OF EVERYONE, and state our names, favorite color, age, and why we came. She made Ella go up first.

"Hi! My name is Ella Martinez. My fav color is pink, I'm 14, and, um, we don't like to talk about why we moved." She said the last part while looking at me. Great, my turn.

"My name is Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max. I'm 15, turning 16 in a few weeks, and, um, what Ella said…" I can't talk about why we moved. It's too painful. I looked around and _Fang, Iggy, _and _Lissa_ were _**STARING **_at me. Well, Lissa was glaring, and Iggy looked bored, but Fang seemed interested. Weird.

After I was done, I sat back in my seat, and Mrs. Dwyer let us talk. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. Then the flashback started… I opened my eyes quickly, and realized Fang, (weird name) was getting out of his seat. Lissa glared at him and said something. I wish I knew. Then Fang was moving to the only empty seat left… The one by me. I looked away when he sat down and closed my eyes again. I just wanted the day to be over. But, weirdness follows me wherever I go. He sat down and stared at the front of the room. I couldn't help but glance at him. He was so hot! I mean, his emo-ish looks, the way his dark hair fell into his eyes. Perfection. But, I don't believe in love or crushes anymore. Long story.

I looked away, and put my headphones on, and listened to 'Monster' by Paramore. When the song ended, the bell rang. I got up and went to my next class, which was Phys. Ed. I love Phys. Ed. It lets me be active and free. But apparently, Lissa and Fang had my class too. And some other girl, apparently named Nudge.

She would not shut up! At all! I sat in the highest bleacher, in a corner all to myself. But that Fang guy came and sat near me. Again. But this time, he stared at me. I listened to my music and tried not to stare back, but it was hard. His deep, onyx eyes were like pools and I felt like I could drown forever, and yet live. And I realized, he never said a word. And he doesn't show emotions. At all. Which was kinda hot.

Then I realized, I never spoke or smiled. Which, if you knew my story, you'd understand. Then these two kids started a fight in the bleachers and somehow came over to Fang and I. They kept coming closer and closer, and then finally, one of them backed up, and pushed me. Hard. It broke the wood at the back of the bleachers, and I started falling. With nothing to catch me. And I was going to hit concrete.

Not good.


	2. Fang POV: Fangie gets hurt

**A/N Hey guys! Hope you like the story! Here's the 2****nd**** chapter! Whoo!**

**Max: I seem all Emo…**

**Well, you're gonna be for a few.**

**Fang: Rawr Max ^.^**

**Max: -.-'**

**Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it! I'll die!**

**Fang: She owns nothing**

**FANG POV**

Damn.

As soon as I saw her, that's all I could say. She's so… Perfect. Wait a minute, I'm Nick "Fang" Anderson! Calm, cool, collected. Emo. So, why, all of a sudden, I've fallen for a girl I don't even know? She's brand new for God's sake! Argh! Well, I watched her sit down, and then I heard it.

"Fangy!" Said a high pitched voice. Oh God no, please. But it was. It was Lissa Campbell. I heard my bro, Iggy, mumble something when he saw her. She quickly ran up to me and stuck her boobs in my face. It took everything in me not to gag from her perfume, which should've been called _Le Puke. _

I rolled my eyes and turned away as Mrs. Dwyer started calling roll. I didn't really pay attention till she got to Iggy who basically exploded for not getting his nickname right. Finally she called me. And forgot my nickname too. Which I so politely corrected her on. She has the world's second biggest crush on me, (right after Lissa.) Mrs. Dwyer had the new girls come up and state their names. I didn't really pay attention to the first one, whose name is apparently Ella. But when the other girl talked, whose name is Max, I couldn't look away. She was so… intriguing. She looked at me, and I saw embarrassment and sadness in her eyes. I wonder what happened.

Well, after her presentation, she went to sit back in her seat at the back of the room, and I watched her every move. How her long, brown hair swish when she walked. The way she moved. Everything. Her chocolately brown eyes showed emotion every two seconds. It was perfect.

I had to take my eyes off of Max because the devil herself started talking. I saw out the corner of my eye that Max was glaring at Lissa. Hmm… I think Maxie doesn't like Lissa either.

Did I just call her that?

"Nickolas Anderson! Are you even listening to me?" Lissa said with an angry pout on her face.

"No, I didn't hear you. What were you saying?"

"I said, we should totally date! Everyone thinks so. Just ask around." Then she started texting her cronies. Ugh, I can't stand this witch. I just glared at her and calmly said, "No way in hell, Lissa, am I going to date you." Then I got up and went to another empty seat. Lissa glared at me the whole way, too.

This just happened to be right next to… You guessed it.

_Max._

But I was too mad at Lissa to even look at her, so I stared straight ahead. I was thinking about how self-centered Lissa is, when the bell rang. I grabbed my things and left the room right after Max. I had Phys. Ed. Next. So I headed off to the gym. The coaches love me because I'm extremely tall, and very good at Basketball.

When I got to the gym, I saw Max sitting in _my_ corner. So I sat as close to her without creeping her out. I don't think it worked.

Anyways, she started to blush a little bit, and I saw how cute her blushing was. _Geezus! I have got to get a hold on myself! No girl has every made me have this reaction! Ever!_

Suddenly, two guys, who I knew, started a fight. Sam didn't particularly like Dylan and vice versa. Things must've gotten pretty heated because Sam cussed out Dylan, then Dylan swung at Sam, and it went downhill from there.

Needless to say, they couldn't just resolve it quickly. They had to climb over bleachers and stuff. I saw that they were going to collide with Max before she did. As soon as I reached for Max, Dylan pushed Sam into Max, and with both their body weights, they broke the wooden banister. Max couldn't hold herself up and started falling. Quickly. Towards the concrete. Dylan and Sam were still too busy fighting to realize anything happened. I jumped after her and had her in my arms so most of the impact would get me, not her.

_Thud._

_Silence. _

"_Someone call 911!"_

"_What's the number!"_

"_This isn't a joke!"_

"_I'm not kidding! Ah, he passed out! Fang can you hear me?"_

That was the last thing I heard, and the last thing I saw was Max looking at me earnestly and, was that _tears_ I saw? Before I could respond, everything went black.


	3. Max POV: Pain and bullets

**Hey hey hey! Arella here!**

**Max: And me!**

**Yeah, but who wrote it!**

**Max: I did! You were sleeping!**

**Shhh! Anyways, disclaimer! Me no own! :( Now I'm depressed...**

**Max: Go to Fang's emo corner**

**...Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

On the way home and through all of my classes, I couldn't get out of my head what he did for me. Fang. Someone who_ just_ met me, went and risked his life for me.

_Why?_

I'm nobody. Never have been, never will be.

"Max, are you okay? You're crying." I snapped back to reality and wiped my eyes.

"I'm not crying, just… Oh will you look at that, we're home." I rushed into the house and climbed the three stories worth of stairs to get to my room. That's right, _three stories._ Both of my parents are scientists. My mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez, is a vet, and Jeb Batchelder is a medical doctor. My mom refused to change her name when she got married so she wouldn't have to change anything at work. And Jeb's okay with it.

When I got to my black and dark purple room, I sat on my bed and contemplated what music to listen to. Evanescence… No. Three Days Grace… No. Katy Perry… No! "ELLA! COME GET YOUR KATY PERRY CRAP OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Now, where was I? Right. Paramore… YES! As I was listening to Decoy, I fell asleep.

I woke up flailing and gasping for air. I dreamt my ex came to kill me. And unfortunately, it's partially true. Back in Arizona, I had a boyfriend. His name was Dylan. He looked like a surfer with the blond hair and blue eyes. He also had that very sexy tan. So, naturally, when he asked me out, I automatically said yes. Big mistake.

He was perfect, (or so I thought), at the beginning. But one day, he hit me. I didn't think anything of it. Then the next day, he punched me. That's when I realized he was abusing me. I tried to get out of the relationship, but he threatened to hurt me worse if I broke up with him. So I put up with his hits and punches and the occasional kicks. And no one knew what was happening.

One day, he told me to come over, so I did. I was afraid. Yeah, the great Maximum Ride was scared. Big deal. Anyways, I went to his room and he started doing things that I don't even want to think about let alone mention them. When I refused to do those things, he pulled a gun on me.

I screamed, and he was about to pull the trigger when his mom came upstairs and saw what was happening. She called the police and tried to grab the gun. In the meantime, I was frozen stiff. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed with fear.

Then I heard a gunshot and saw his mom fall over. Dead. I screamed and Dylan threatened to shoot me too if I didn't shut up, but I just kept screaming. Right as he was pointing the gun at me, the cops showed up. They arrested Dylan, but warned me to get away from there. So that's why we moved to Cali.

Sad, but true.

I sat up and looked at my clock. 12:30a.m. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. But this dream was more peaceful. I smiled in my sleep and slept soundly. And dreamt of an angel with jet black hair, olive colored skin, and black, onyx eyes.


	4. Fang POV: Concussions and Voices

**Fang POV**

I woke up in the hospital. I hate hospitals. But everything was spinning, and not just the room. My mind was spinning, thinking about the events of today. What was I thinking? I don't even know her, and I risked my life for her! I must be insane!

_Or maybe you're in love…_

Great. Along with a concussion, I have a voice in my head. Screw off, voice. I just met her.

_It's love at first sight. Maybe you two were meant to be together. Maybe it's Fate._

Oh yeah? If it's Fate, I'd like to see a sign. Right as I said (thought? I don't know, I'm insane) that, a girl walked in. A girl with blondish-brunette hair.

Max.

_There's your sign._

I swear I heard the voice laugh. Anyways, I stared at her, and looked at me and blushed. She said something, but I didn't pay attention. I saw her mouth moving, but hear nothing. Wait, she's asking me something.

"Are you okay, Fang? I would've visited sooner, but I fell asleep." She blushed the whole time while she said that. I stared a bit longer, and then I heard someone clear their throat. I looked behind Max, and saw Iggy. Oh joy. I'll never hear the end of this one.

"So, how are you feeling?" Max asked again. I looked at her, puzzled. "The fall in gym. You saved me."

"Oh, right. The fall. I'm doing well. Come in, sit down." I blushed when I realized the only other spot for Max to sit was my bed, since Iggy claimed the chair. Max hesitantly sat down on the bed.

"So, how long until you get out of here?" Max didn't look at me directly, but she glanced at me.

"I should get out in a day or so. Maybe even tomorrow." Suddenly, the room started spinning again. I closed my eyes and lay back against the pillow. Apparently, she must've thought I was going to sleep because she told Iggy to text her when I wake up, and that she'll check in tomorrow. Wait a minute! Iggy has her number? _**IGGY? **_The biggest player in school! Looks like I have someone to question.

When Max left, I opened my eyes and stared at Iggy. He looked at me, with his famous smirk on his face.

"Dude, I know she's hot, but try not to drool next time."

For a guy with a concussion and fractured ribs, I was able to take Iggy down with one punch. That's how awesome I am.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating recently! My computer went haywire and stuff<br>****Max: Her dad fixed it  
><strong>**Yeah! Now he's charging me $100! Anyways, if you have comments, quetions, or concerns, please review and I will answer all that I can! Luv ya!  
><strong>**Max: Peace out peeps!**


	5. Fang and Max POV: Pain

**A/N: Did I explain why Max moved already? I didn't want to put it twice.**

**Max: I told her she did, but she doesn't believe me.**

**I don't trust anybody! Exept my fans of course. XD**

**Max: *rolls eyes***

**It's true! You guys are awesome!**

**Max: Doesn't mean they're your fans.**

**They are! Aren't y'all? :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Fang POV<strong>

After I jumped Iggy, I questioned him. Turns out, Max gave him her number so he could tell her how I am. But, I don't get why he won't give it to me!

Iggy left, so now I'm just here, going mad thinking about everything. Max, school, Max, Max, and mainly Max. She leaves me puzzled. She seems so sad, like something happened that she doesn't want anyone to know. But if I can help it, I'll get her to tell me.

** ~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~**

I get released today. I grabbed my stuff together and looked around making sure I didn't forget anything. I turned around and nearly had a heart attack. Max was standing in the doorway, listening to music. Sounded rock-ish. She looked at me, and nodded her head towards the hallway. I grabbed my things and followed her, thinking my parents were there. They didn't even visit me in the hospital. It didn't surprise me when I didn't see anyone there. So, who was taking me home? Max snapped at me.

"Let's go. Iggy said he can't pick you up, so he asked me to. You'll have to show me where to go though." I nodded, trying not to smile and how her voice was slightly louder than normal, due to the loud music. We walked to her car, which, by the way, was a 1992 Porsche. I marveled at it, but made sure to keep my mask in place, but it was hard. When Max was around, I felt like my mask was breaking into tiny pieces. I got in, and watched her get in. When she placed the keys into the ignition, I stopped her.

"I have a question. You came from Arizona, right? Why would you move here, to California of all places? Why would you even move at all?" I watched her face as I asked the questions. When I finished asking, her face showed so much pain, I regretted asking. But before I could take it back, she started explaining.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line! XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Max POV**

Why did he have to ask me that? Why did I explain? I could've lied and said something completely off, but I told him the truth. I told him about Dylan and how he wants to kill me. But why? Fang just has this effect on me. I mean, in less than a week, he saved my life, and Iggy told me he likes me. But I don't know how he can tell, with Fang being Mr. No-Emotion. But, was Iggy right? Does he like me? Do I like him? Do I _**love**_ him? No! I can't! I've sworn off love! Besides, someone as handsome as Fang can't ever like me. Wait, I never said that.

During the whole ride to Fang's house, I kept yelling at myself, saying he doesn't like me, I don't like him, we're just friends -acquaintances actually- and so forth. I don't think I convinced myself though. When I pulled into his driveway, he just nodded at me and got out. I think he was thinking too. Probably about his girlfriend and how he can't wait to call her saying what a bitch I was.

Ugh, I have to give Ellz a cookie!

I kept yelling at myself on the way home too. I turned my mp3 on to get my mind off of this, and guess what song was playing? The Only Exception. I quickly changed songs and Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody) came on. I changed again and That's What You Get started playing. I screamed and turned off my mp3. Sometimes music helps, sometimes it doesn't. Now, how do I convince myself he doesn't like me?

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Tunc vicis vos videre! (See you next time! in Latin! XD)<strong>


	6. AN: SORRY!

**A/N Hey guys… Sorry for not posting more chappies. My computer completely died. I'll have to use the school library so it'll take me a while. But, for your patience, I will make the longest chapters for this story! I may even make two! So, thanks for waiting patiently!**

**~Arella**


	7. Max POV: Max's Backstory

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys! I meant to update a loong time ago, but I had low blood pressure, and got a slight concussion, and then I couldn't find my flashdrive, then my computer went haywire again! But it's up! Again, I apologize! I will try to update sooner! *bows twenty thousand times* I'M SO SORRY!**

**Max: Hurry up! They want to read the story!**

**Heh, oh yeah! SORRY! Now, on with the story! 非常にごめんなさい！しかし、楽しんでください！(I'm sorry very much! However, please enjoy! in Japanese!^^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fang POV<strong>

As I watched Max drive away, I kept asking myself one thing: Do I like her? I mean, she's pretty, beautiful even. But, I don't know if she likes me back. And she seems likes she's been through a lot. And she just moved here. She could be crazy for all I know. But, there's something about her…

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

I can't believe I told him why I moved from Arizona. It's still painful to talk about. It's the reason I can't trust anyone. Mainly guys. In Arizona, I had a boyfriend. Yeah, hard to believe that someone would like me. But he did, and I loved him. A lot. One day, I went to his house, and we were talking, just being normal. All of a sudden, he asks me if I would always love him and be with him forever. Then it went downhill from there.

*-~Flashback~-*

"Max, will you love me and always be with me?" Dylan said, while putting his hands in his pockets. I looked at his face. Then I nodded and smiled.

"You've made me the happiest guy in the world." He was smiling now, and he was pulling a black box out of his pocket.

My smile faltered. "Dylan, we're only 15! I'm not marrying you! I mean, I would date you until we're old enough for marriage, but not now!" That was the wrong thing to say apparently, since he threw the box down angrily. Then he pulled another object from some sort of holster. It was shiny, and gray, and- Oh shit. It was a gun. And he was aiming it at me.

"Are you sure that you don't want to marry me, Max? I have ways to make you change your mind." The look in his eye was enough to send him to the crazy house alone. I opened my mouth to scream, and in a flash, his hand was over my mouth. I bit down hard, and while he reeled back in pain, I cried out for help. His mom came rushing in.

"_What_ is going _on_ in here? Max, what's the- DYLAN! WHY DO YOU HAVE A GUN? Give it to me, right now! Max, get behind me!" Everything went by in a blur. Dylan pointed the gun at me again, while I was moving behind Mrs. Taylor, I heard a loud bang. The Mrs. Taylor fell down, un-moving, while Dylan was holding the smoking gun in his hand. He still had that crazed look in his eyes, but he also looked confused. The next thing I knew, the door was kicked in, then everything went black. When I woke up in the hospital, I was told Mrs. Taylor was severely injured and most likely wouldn't make it. She never did. And it's my fault.

*-End Flashback-*

Since that day, I haven't opened up to any guy, and barely any girls. I've kept to myself most of the time. And yet, I've told Fang the things I had a hard time telling my mom. It took me weeks to tell her. So why was I able to tell him so easily when we barely know each other?

* * *

><p><strong>AN :*still bowing* Please forgive me still!**

**Max: If you can't tell, she's staring to become obsessed with Japanese culture and Manga and Anime. So, she's gonna be like this for a while**

**Haruhi and Tamaki! Kyoya's so cute! *squeals***

**Max: BTW, She owns nothing**


	8. Fang POV: Fang's Confusion

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, it's short ^^"**

**Max: This is just Fang's chapter**

**Fang: Joy**

**Whoa Fang! Hold in your excitement! *rolls eyes***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But Fang will be mine one day...**

* * *

><p><strong>Fang POV<strong>

I was lying down on my bed, listen to I Hate Everything About You Three Days Grace. No, I don't hate Max. Not one bit. I'm just trying to get her out of my head. Right as I stopped thinking about her, Taking Over Me by Evanescence came on. _Sigh._

I turned off my mp3 and got up. I looked at the mirror on my dresser and saw a confused, disgruntled young boy. Well, young man. I'm 17! Almost an adult! Ahem.

I came closer to the mirror, and saw Max flash across the glass. _What the…? _I blinked rapidly and took a step back. Ever since she told me about that Dylan dude, I haven't stopped thinking about her.

I groaned and called Iggy. He'd know what to do- hopefully.

He picked up almost instantly. _**Hello?**_

_Iggy, I'm coming over. I have to ask you something._

_**It's about Max, huh? Aite, c'mon ova brah.**_

…_.Can you stop with the "gansta" stuff?_ Then I hung up. I grabbed my black hoodie and walked to Iggy's house.

As soon as I got to the door, it swung open and I was greeted by two blonde kids.

"Hi Fang! Iggy said you'd be coming!" They both jumped up and down. I did my little half-smile, or what the girls call it, "the sexy Fang smirk". They let me pass to get in, and then closed the door. The twins were cute. Iggy was the oldest, at 17 (like me), then came the twins, Darryl "Gazzy" and Gracie "Angel" Delany, at 8. I babysit them a lot, and they're like my siblings.

As soon as I stepped in, and they closed the door, they tackled me with hugs. I reached down and hugged them back. Who said I don't have an emotional side? I just choose not to show it at school. I stood up, and they untangled themselves from me and ran off to do… something. I quickly went upstairs to Iggy's room. He wasn't there, so I took the time to study the room that I've been in so many times before (get your minds out of the gutters, nasty people). He had one dark blue wall with his favorite band posters all over it. You could barely see the blue, he had so many. His bed was actually made, so I'm guessing he was at a "friends" house, if you know what I mean. Just as I was going to his computer, he walked in.

"'Sup Fang? What's on your mind?" Iggy smirked and sat down on his bed. "I mean, it's not like it's Max right?" Screw him. I sat down in his chair and sighed.

"Dude, you have to help me. I can't get her out of my head. No matter what I do, my thoughts always go back to Max."

"Dude, easy. Just ask her out." I snapped my head up and stared at Iggy wide eyed. _What?_

"What? I can't just ask her out!" Not after what she told me happened to her in Arizona…

"Dude, c'mon, it's obvious you like her, and she likes you. Just ask her already." I sighed. I don't about Max liking me, but I definitely like her. I may even _love_ her. But it's pretty obvious she doesn't want to be with a guy just yet.

"Thanks Ig, but I don't think so. I'll go, so you can do whatever Iggys do." With that, I left. But not before I heard him yell, "She really does like you Fang!"

* * *

><p><strong>Max: あなたは物語を楽しみましたか？ (Did you enjoy the story? in Japanese)<strong>


	9. Max POV: Max is BACK!

**A/N: 'Sup guys? *nervous laugh* Yeah, I know. Go ahead, yell, but PUT THE MONKEY DOWN! Soory, I haven't updated this in a while.**

**Max: Free cookie to anyone who can get the reference.**

**Also, guys, I need help. Check the bottom A/N to know the sitch, and please PM if you know how to help!**

**Max and I: Mucho thanks to _Kate Skye Ride, hermione321, Psychopathic FanGirl, I'mOutYourWindow, and TMI_ for being frequent reviewers! (Mucho thanks to ANYONE who reviewed!)**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Max: Disclaimer: Rellz owns nothing. Zip, nada.**

**Why'ya gotta be so _mean_?**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

I was watching TV and eating shortcake with strawberries and bananas in it. So. Delicious. I was relaxing for the last part of the weekend, 'cause tomorrow was school. But, surprisingly, I wasn't dreading it. Ever since I told Fang -strange name, but suits him well- about what happened to me in Arizona, I've felt better.

I got up from the couch to pick out my clothes. I got to my room, and froze. My computer was up and someone had logged on as me in a chat room.

_**Angel_Wings**:_ _Anyone on?_

Two people replied, so I became intrigued. I sat down and joined, forgetting about who logged me on.

_**Flame_Boy**: I am._

_**Dark_Mystery**: Same here._

_**Angel_Wings**: Hey, I guess. What's up?_

_**Flame_Boy**: Getting ready for school. And trying to hook up my best friend with the girl he obviously has a crush on._

_**Dark_Mystery**: …Dude, don't._

_**Flame_Boy**: =P_

_**Angel_Wings**: You two know each other?_

_**Flame_Boy**: Yep!_

_**Dark_Mystery**: Unfortunately. Do we know you?_

_**Angel_Wings**: I'm gonna keep myself anonymous for now XD_

_**Angel_Wings**: Well, guys. I'll talk to you later; I've got to get ready for school._

_**Flame_Boy**: Bye!_

_**Dark_Mystery**: Bye Angel._

_(**Angel_Wings**) has logged out._

I smiled, and got up from the computer. I knew exactly who those two were: Iggy and Fang –again, weird, but fitting, names-. I walked over to my closet, wondering who Fang could have this major crush on.

While I pondered over the possible girls he could like, I opened my closet and found no other than…

Justin Beiber.

No, just kidding.

It was Hayley Williams, and she told me I could be in Paramore as the new lead singer, and then a magical unicorn came down and carried me away to Candy Mountain.

And if you believed that, I have a bridge to sell you out back.

I actually saw Ella, hiding in my closet. I momentarily forgot about Fang's potential crushes, and glared at her.

"Why are you in my closet?" Then I remembered my computer was up.

"_You_ logged me on that chat room?" I mean, it was nice to talk to Fang and Iggy, but she didn't ask me! I lunged for her, and she squealed and raced out of my room, screaming, "You'll thank me for this later!". No matter, she has to leave at some point. And what did she mean by, _'I'll thank her later'_?

Shrugging, I returned to picking out my clothes: A purple, glow-in-the-dark shirt with nautical stars and lightning bolts all over it, skinny jeans with one leg purple, the other leg black, black combat boots, and my leather jacket.

That's right. Max was back, baby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys! I don't upload for a while, and when I do, it's short! You can kill me later, but right now, can y'all help me?**

**Okay, so my band has an annual Band Banquet, and this is my first time going, (No, I'm not a freshman, but I couldn't go last year 'cause of something.) Well, my parents said I can bring a date, but he has to meet them. That part doesn't bother me.**

**I saw him,my "Fang", if you will. (He looks just like the description!) My friends keep nudging me to ask him out, but when I see him, I freeze up.**

**Yes, I, Arella Roth, chickened out. So I need help: What's the best way to gather up enough courage to ask him out? I'll just say his name is Tyler.**

**Thanks for reading, (the ones that actually did). Please PM with answers if you have any.**

**Review?**


	10. Max POV: Great

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's short! But read the bottom A'N! PLEASE!**

**Max: Rellz Bellz doesn't own anything.**

**I hate that name!**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

I went to school happy for the first time in who knows how long. And you know what?

It felt good.

I was actually able to walk down the hallways with my head up, instead of down. Well, that might have been because of Fang. Iggy too, but mainly Fang. Just in the week I've been here (yeah, it's been a week) I trusted Fang more than myself. And, yes, maybe I have a slight crush on him.

Maybe.

Today wasn't an exception. At least I THOUGHT it wasn't. It started out normal.

"Max." Said the oh-so-wordy Fang. I just grunted in reply, shoving textbooks into my locker.

"Yes!" I cried out as I slammed my locker shut. "Oh, hey Fang. What's up?" And with that we took off down the hallway to homeroom. Fang just shrugged in response, and we walked in comfortable silence to class. Everyone's eyes were on us, considering I'm the new girl and I'm already on good terms with the most popular boy at this school.

Doesn't help that people know me as the girl that put him in the hospital. Ah well, win some, lose some.

Anyways, we got to class, and Lissa was saving Fang a seat as usual. He never sat by her though. Fang and I always sat by the window, looking out, pretending we were flying with the birds.

As we walked by, Lissa's nasally voice floated up to me. "Fangy! Sit by me! You always sit by the shemale! Why don't you sit with a real girl?" I just gritted my teeth and kept on walking. Iggy was saving Fang and my seats, and I sat in the one right in front of the window. I saw Fang trying to squeeze by Lissa, but she wouldn't let him. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear- probably saying to fuck off.

But, instead of whining or crying, she giggled and smiled and let him pass. _Huh?_

When Fang sat beside me, I asked him what that was about.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I just sat there and stared at him. Apparently it was for a long time, because the teacher called my name about six times.

"MAXIMUM RIDE! PAY ATTENTION!" I jumped, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Shove it up your ass along with your husband's dick." The whole class burst out in laughter, including Iggy and Fang. All Mrs. Dwyer did was point out the door, with a deep red blush on her face.

And the day went downhill from there.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys, I know that I have 6 stories out now, but I just read a book that could be really good for Max. She's So Money by Cherry Cheva is a really good story! So, should I do a MR version of it, Or just finish a story and then start it? I need your help!<strong>

**Random Qustion: Do you like to dance? **  
><strong>My answer: I dance only in my room, but I like to.<strong>

**Thanks guys! REVIEW!**


	11. I'M SO FNICKING SORRY!

**A/N:**

**Yo guys. I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while. But, I've been really busy, and stressed. And unfortunately, I can't update for about 8 more days. Just bare with me! In the mean time, why not check out the poll I have on my page? Or the story I started on FictionPress? My account name there is ArellaIsMe**

**By the by, the only reason I typed this is because I have a few minutes of free time in class.**

**Well, I'm so sorry guys, again, I really am. But I'll see you in 8 days!**

**~Arella and the Flock. ~*FlyOn*~**


	12. Max POV: Small Rooms and Forests

**A/N: Hey guys! Don't worry, I have a plan! And I'm sorry to say, but I'm gonna try to wrap this up in 3-5 more chapters. I know, sad. *tears* Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

I'm used to the principle's office. I'm used to any office.

But if you're office is no bigger that an 1x1 cube, I can't do it. And that's exactly how Mr. Pruitt's office was.

"Miss Ride, please come in." I shook my head no. "Come in right now." Again, I shook my head no. This time though, he got up and pulled me in and sat me down.

His room was so tiny, and I have claustrophobia. This should be fun.

I tried to pay attention, I really did. But he was talking too slowly, and it felt like the walls were closing in on me. Next thing I know, I'm outside, with Mr. Pruitt yelling at me to come back in and I'm paying for his window.

I don't even remember jumping out of his window.

Since I was already outside, I decided to go for a walk. I walked into the forest outside of the school, and just kept walking randomly. I wasn't paying attention, as per usual, and I got lost.

And it was dark out. And raining.

The world just loves me, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter's gonna be LOOOOONG!<strong>

**Random Question: Have you ever been in a beauty pageant?**

**I haven't been, but I've been chosen -twice- to model.**


	13. Max and Fang POV: From Bad to Worse

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the uber long wait for an update! There are the typical excuses, was busy, computer wasn't working, etc. etc. On top of that, I wasn't allowed on this site for the longest time, so I really couldn't update. But now I can, and I plan to use it!**

**Max: She owns nothing.**

***cries in corner***

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV:<strong>

When you hear of California, you think beaches, surfing, sun, and warmth. Or for the horny boys, bikini-clad women. But that was not the case at the moment. It was storming, cold, dark, and, oh yeah, I was lost in the woods.

I pulled out my phone to try to call someone, anyone I could. Before I knew what was happening, I was on the phone talking to Fang.

"_Hello?"_ He said, confused. "_Max? Where are you? We were gonna walk home together, remember?"_

I hesitated, before telling Fang what happened.

"_The principles' office was too small, and I have severe claustrophobia. Next thing I knew, I was outside with him yelling at me to come back and to pay for his window. Well, I decided to go for a walk, and now I'm lost in the woods, and now my phone's beeping saying it's about to-" _That was all I could get out before my phone died. "Dammit!" I yelled at nothing imparticular.

My sense of direction is pretty good, but when I'm cold, wet, and hungry, I can't think straight. So, I just walked around, trying to find the school. Eventually, I gave up and found a makeshift shelter in a hollow of a tree. Then, my day went from bad to worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang POV<strong>

I knew something happened to her. She never misses a day where we walk home together. I should've stayed. I should've checked on her earlier. Now, I'm frantically running to school, to look for Max in the forest.

Suddenly, lightning cracked across the sky, and thunder boomed. Please, please let her be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

After the lighting cracked, I got up from the tree I was in, and ran. And not a moment too soon, since another bolt of lightning struck that tree and blew it to pieces. I felt splinters from the tree lodge into the back of my arms, legs, and my back, but I kept running. I even dropped my phone. It wasn't the tree being blown to pieces that frightened me. It was the person I saw right before that.

Dylan. He looked more insane than before, with his hair plastered to his forehead, the wide-eyed frantic look in his eyes. He had a creepy smile, and said a few words: "You will be mine, Max. Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Fang POV<strong>

I finally made it to the woods, and was running around everywhere. "MAX!" I called. "MAX! WHERE ARE YOU?" I kept running around, until a saw a shattered tree. _Oh no_, I thought. I crept closer, until I was relieved that Max wasn't in the tree. I saw her phone left a few feet beside the tree. Quickly running in the direction the phone was dropped, I kept calling for Max.

All of a sudden, I heard a scream, and gunshot, and then silence. I sped up.

That was Max's scream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Is this a good chapter? I hope so. I might make this chapter go for a little longer, it all depends on if I keep the ideas flowing.<strong>

**Max: In other words, she's just making it up as it goes.**

**You won't supposed to give that away! Anyways guy, I'm in college! First year, whoo! And schedule is super free, so I should be updating more frequently!**

**Fang: She also have a long-distance relationship to deal with.**

**Is that jealousy I hear Fang? Anyways, yes I do, and I've mentioned him before (the Band Banquet question.) And yes, he looks like Fang :) **** Anyways, thanks so much for the inspiration to continue!**


	14. Fang and Max POV: Time to Fight

**A/N: Hey guys. This story will be wrapped up in a couple of chapters. It's been a fun journey so far. Sorry for the long wait on an update, but stuff happened, couldn't really update, but here I am. Enjoy.**

**Fang POV**

I ran to the clearing and froze. Max was on her knees, clutching her shoulder. "Max!" I cried out, and ran to her.

"Don't come closer Fang!" I froze.

"But max, you're hurt and I-" I started, but she cut me off.

"This is my fight, so I'll deal with it alone." Max said, as she got to her feet. "Time for me to stand up for myself."

I silently followed her. _'I'm not gonna let her get hurt again,'_ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

Dylan ended up shooting me in the arm, instead of the heart like he planned. Never thought I'd be grateful for a bullet in my arm, but I sure as hell was now. After I told Fang to not come closer, I got up, pushed down the pain of my bleeding shoulder, and took off after Dylan. Dylan ran away after he heard Fang call my name, that's why I didn't want to involve Fang. He's already been to the hospital once for me.

I can't lose him.

Lighting cracked across the sky again and the rain came down harder. _'Show yourself Dylan,'_ I thought. All of a sudden there was a bullet that whizzed by my head. I stopped.

"Max, I hoped you'd follow me and not stay with your new boyfriend. Too bad I'll have to kill him and you." Said a sickly sweet voice I knew all too well.

"Come out and fight me Dylan. I'm the weak little girl I used to be." I looked around the woods. Other than the occasional lighting strike, I couldn't really see anything. Suddenly I felt cold metal against the back of my head.

"I came to you Max. Now try to fight me."


End file.
